Slytherin vs Gryffindor
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: El primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch de Hogwarts ¡Está de infarto!


Hola a todos! Esta historia participa en el reto "Primeras veces" del Foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Espero les guste! a mi me encantó escribirlo, jamas había escrito algo de un Weasley, esto fue lo que salió :)

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, no soy Jk, así que nada es mío, solo la historia.

* * *

><p>Ese ruido infernal la despertó una vez más. Ya era su quinto año en Hogwarts y aún le era imposible acostumbrarse al despertador de Claire Jung. Lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de un aparentemente inofensivo trenecito color negro que chillaba escandalosamente cuando el reloj marcaba las siete en punto, y su tío favorito George Weasley lo vendía en su tienda en el callejón Diágon. El problema era que sobretodo, ese día, no quería escucharlo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, si acaso cerró los ojos por dos horas y se sentía completamente agotada.<p>

Se levantó de la cama resignada y rápidamente se encerró en el baño, ganándoles a todas sus compañeras. Se soltó el rubio cabello y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua helada le relajara los músculos y la desperezara por completo. Aun así tenia los nervios de punta.

Una vez en el gran comedor la euforia por el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch se veía y se sentía. Los Slytherins eran los más ruidosos, Scorpius Malfoy tenía un megáfono con el que gritaba una lista inmensa de tonterías que hacían reír a medio comedor y otros como Lorelai Zabini aventaban bombas de papel verde que se esparcían por toda la habitación, hasta que llegó McGonagall y con solo su mirada tranquilizó a los estudiantes, terminando el desayuno en silencio.

— ¡Dominique! ¡Dominique! — La llamó una voz aguda desde la entrada del gran comedor.

— Hola, Rose. —

— ¡Qué emoción! ¿No estas emocionada? No te ves emocionada. — Le decía su prima con demasiada energía. — Pero, ¡Es tu primer partido! Llevas todo el verano entrenando para esto. —

— Estoy más nerviosa que emocionada, Rose. — Le confesó.

— Sin motivo. Eres una excelente cazadora. ¡Solo espera que te vean todos por ahí volando con la Quaffle! — Le decía sentándose a su lado para desayunar. — Mamá me ha dicho que vendrán todos al partido, tus padres, los míos, incluso el tío Harry y la tía Ginny. —

— Rose, eso no ayuda. — Dijo al sentir que su estómago amenazaba con regresarle la fruta que había ingerido.

Al fin la campana había sonado, era hora de la primera clase y como buena estudiante que era Rose, se levantó corriendo dejando su desayuno a medias para llegar temprano a clase de Transformaciones. A Dominique le hacía gracia, era no era una alumna brillante, ni exageradamente responsable, pero no le iba tan mal.

— Hola Domi. — Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Si de por si tenía los nervios de punta, esa voz la puso al borde del colapso. La reconocería en cualquier momento, era Jeremy Duggart. Ese Slytherin de cabello negro y ojos miel que la tenía soñando despierta desde hace bastante tiempo. Por alguna razón, el universo hizo que se conocieran en el tren de ida a Hogwarts el primer curso, pero se fueron separando en cuanto cada quien se acoplo a su casa, que además eran rivales desde el principio de los tiempos, según tenía entendido.

— Jeremy. — Dijo sin evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz.

— Supongo que no debería decirlo pero… suerte. — Le dijo apretando el hombro de la chica. — No creo que la necesites, te he visto volar y eres preciosa… digo… buena, eres buena voladora. — Le dijo el chico cabizbajo rascándose la cabeza.

Sin más Jeremy se fue a salió del gran comedor acompañado de sus compañeros, dejando a Dominique con miles de mariposas en el estómago y la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que Jeremy había dicho, incluso pensó que lo había imaginado. No era posible que Jeremy Duggart, de entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts, le dijera a ella preciosa.

El día se había pasado volando, desafortunadamente. Cada Gryffindor que se encontraba en el pasillo se detenía para desearle suerte o darle ánimos. Dominique lo agradecía, pero al mismo tiempo la recorría una sensación de miedo, la verdad es que estaba aterrada. "Pero en que embrollo me he metido" pensaba la chica rubia "¿Y si me caigo de la escoba? ¿Y si me equivoco de portería y le resto puntos al equipo?" Cada vez sus pensamientos eran más erráticos y absurdos, pero no podía evitarlo, era aprensiva por naturaleza.

En los vestidores, el capitán del equipo Samuel Frexwell, les daba la plática motivacional que últimamente recitaba en los entrenamientos, aunque esta vez la dijo con mucha más emoción e intensidad. Dominique miró a su alrededor, todos parecían bastante tranquilos, el buscador de Slytherin era nuevo e inexperto, lo que les facilitaba enormemente las cosas. Dieron la orden de inicio y las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar un el sonido ensordecedor proveniente de las gradas. El estadio estaba a reventar y Dominique quedó deslumbrada por unos cortos segundos, corriéndole adrenalina por las venas.

Subió a su escoba y dio una enérgica patada al pasto, haciéndose elevar bastante alto, alineándose con sus compañeros. Madame Hooch sonó el silbato y el infierno se desató en la tierra, específicamente en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

— ¡Iniciamos! — Se escuchó la voz chillona de Mike Robertson, un chico de Hufflepuff que comentaba el partido por primera vez. — ¡La temporada inicia con Slytherin vs Gryffindor!

La audiencia gritaba a todo pulmón, guiados por las animaciones de serpientes y leones hechas por los alumnos de sus respectivas casas. Dominique intentó ignorar a la multitud y se concentró en el juego, voló junto a Nicolas Krguer y Samuel Frexwell, que se pasaban la quaffle tratando de llegar rápidamente a los aros de Slytherin.

— ¡Ahí van! La primera jugada de Slytherin. Donovan le quita la Quaffle a Kruger, se la pasa a Johansen, quien se la pasa a Donovan. Donovan se prepara y…. ¡Oh! ¡Qué buena parada por parte de Gryffindor! Collins sí que está en forma este año… Esperen, Scorpius Malfoy aceleró el vuelo ¡Parece que persigue la Snith! —

A esto, Dominique buscó al chico de cabello rubio y lo encontró cerca de los aros de Gryffindor. Le gritó a Myers, un buscador, indicándole donde se encontraba el buscador de Slytherin, pero no vio la bludger que se acercaba a ella hasta que estaba casi a medio metro de ella.

— Eso estuvo cerca Weasley. ¡Concéntrate en el juego! — Gritó Mike haciéndola reaccionar. Acelero su vuelo. — ¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin! Uff, los Slytherin están que arden, sobre todo Melanie Gordon ¡Melanie, hola! Lo siento profesora McGonagall. De nuevo al juego, Johansen tiene de nuevo la Quaffle, avanza, avanza, avanza y … ¡Marie Myers dio justo en el blanco! Eso debió doler Johansen. Dominique Weasley recupera la Quaffle, vuela, vuela, vuela ¡Alguien deténgala por favor! ¡Qué rápida es! Y… ¡Apunta! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

Dominique no sabía exactamente cuánto duraba un partido de Quidditch, su tío Ron le dijo que una vez un partido duró una semana y que era muy frecuente que pasara esto. Pues Dominique no creía aguantar una semana así, apenas llevaba media hora de partido y ya se sentía mareada y cansada.

¡ 30 puntos para Slytherin! ¡Que barbaridad! ¡Este chico es de ligas mayores! Wells, espero te acuerdes de mí de aquí a cuando firmes con los Chudley Cannons y me regales boletos para los partidos. Lo siento profesora McGonagall, ¡No! ¡No me quite mi megáfono! –

10 puntos para Slytherin.

10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Otros 20 para Gryffindor.

Y 10 puntos para Gryffindor después, la multitud enloqueció.

— ¡Benjamin Walberg salió volando en picada! ¡Va a estrellarse con el campo! Esperen… ¡Se eleva de nuevo! ¡Casi tiene la Snitch! ¡La tiene, la tiene! Gryffindor tiene 150 puntos más ¡Ha ganado Gryffindor!

El silbato de madame Hooch sonó entre los gritos y aplausos y su voz amplificada confirmó: "¡Gryffindor ha ganado!". Dominique casi cae de la escoba al alzar los brazos al aire, pero se equilibró y bajó hasta el pasto, donde celebraron su primer triunfo del año. Dejó la escoba tirada en el suelo y corrió hacia Benjamin, quien enseñaba la snitch al público enloquecido. De pronto lo vio, ahí recargado en la entrada de los vestidores, Jeremy estaba sonriéndole. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo salió corriendo y celebró el triunfo de su casa de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió, besando a Jeremy Duggart.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p> 


End file.
